pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night of October 14th
“You’ll have to give up!” a voice said. “Never!” Phineas screamed back. “Oh, really?” “Really!” Phineas answered angry. “Even if something would happen to her?” the voice said and laughed. “PHINEAS, HELP!” Isabella screamed. “THE ROPE, IT’S BREAKING!” “IZZY! Hang on, I’ll save you!” Phineas screamed to Isabella. She was hanging from the roof on a rope above some lava. “Too late!” the voice said. He took a knife and threw it on the rope. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Isabella screamed as she fell to her doom. Suddenly, Phineas woke up. “Was it all a dream?” Phineas asked himself. Chapter 1 ”How’s it going, Ferb?” Phineas asked to his stepbrother, Ferb. Ferb gave a thumb-up. “Now our Theater is almost done!” Phineas said happily. “I can’t wait to play the princess in ‘Princess Sensibility’s!” Isabella said and smiled. “Yeah, I remember when we made a movie of that show...” Phineas said laughed. “By the way, I gotta call Gretchen over here for help! She’s gonna help me with the dress.” Isabella said. “''Gretchen''?” Ferb thought but didn’t say anything. “Cool!” Phineas said. “I-I can get her, to save time!” Ferb offered. “Really? That would be so nice of you, Ferb!” Isabella thought. “I’ll go r-right away...” Ferb said and walked away. “That was kinda out of character for Ferb...” Phineas said. Isabella gave him a grin. Phineas didn’t notice Ferb’s crush on Gretchen. Phineas and Isabella kept working on the Theater. “Done! The Theater’s name is gonna be... Le Salon de l’ornithorynque!” Phineas said proud. “Excuse me?” Isabella said confused. “It’s French for ‘The Show of the Platypus’’ Phineas explained and smiled. “Ooh.” Isabella said and smiled back. “I’m just gonna get something, be right back!” Phineas said and dashed inside. Phineas ran upstairs to his and Ferb’s bedroom. “''Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!” Phineas sang as he opened a box. He took out a tool but suddenly, something caught his eye. “IZZY!” Phineas screamed nervously. Isabella ran inside – something was wrong. “Phin, what is it?” Isabella asked when she saw Phineas on the floor. “L-look...” Phineas said. “What is it?” Isabella said. “It’s just a newspaper...” Isabella said. “Look at the date...” Phineas said. “Danville News – October 15th, 2015?!” Isabella said. “What ''is ''this for box?!” Isabella said and dropped the newspaper. “I found it in the forest... I use the box now as a tool box.” Phineas said. “Wait – are you telling me you haven’t noticed these newspapers ''at all?!” Isabella said confused. “When I took this tool I accidently broke the box a bit. It was hidden in a case!” Phineas explained. “What are we gonna do with this newpaper?” Isabella asked. “Read it!” Phineas said and picked up the newspaper Isabella dropped. Danville News – October 15th, 2015 The Dictator killed Phineas Flynn last night on Maple Drive. The Dictator warns that anybody that will do what Phineas Flynn did will have the same fate. Please do not go outside, unless emergency’s. '' “Phineas Flynn? But, that’s me!” Phineas gasped. “Phineas, this newspaper is from the future! Where did you get this?” Isabella asked. “This paper will be printed years from, and it says you’re gonna get killed the night of June 14th!” Isabella said. “I know, I know...” Phineas said worried. “''WHERE ''did you get this box from?” Isabella asked for the third time. “In the Oak Forest! Come on, I’ll show you!” Phineas said and took Isabella’s hand. “Wait, what about Ferb?” Isabella said when she realized that he was still getting Gretchen. “I’ll call him!” Phineas said and took his cellphone. “Hey, bro? ''(Ferb says something) ''I know. ''(Ferb says something) ''Yeah, the Oak Forest. Why? ''(Ferb says something) ''Great! Bye!” Phineas says and hangs up. “He said that we can go there first, eventually he would be there.” Phineas said. “But, he doesn’t have to get Gretchen now, why wouldn’t...” Isabella started but then she realized that Ferb didn’t wanna disturb Isabella’s time with Phineas. “''Thanks, Ferb.” she thought. Isabella and Phineas ran to the Oak Forest. Chapter 2 “It’s about here I found the box.” Phineas said and pointed at a spot under a huge ''tree. Phineas started to look for clues. “Hey, Izzy, look what I found!” Phineas said. “What is it?” Isabella asked. “It looks like a key.” Phineas said and turned around the object. “Wait a minute... There’s a text on it!” Phineas gasped. “What are you waiting for? Read it!” Isabella said. “Okay, here goes...” Phineas said. “Ahem!” ''“When the sun is behind the great mountain Find the key hole You will need to take your time Up the tree you have to go” '' “It’s a riddle!” Phineas said. “Do you understand anything of that?” Isabella said with a confused tone. “Well, lesse... The ‘great mountain’ gotta be that giant mountain over there!” Phineas said and pointed at a very large mountain in front of them. “Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t notice that.” Isabella said. “It says that the sun has to be behind the mountain... for some reason. I wonder why? Anyway, it says that you have to go to the top of the tree, and that we’re supposed to find a key hole...” Phineas said. “Hey, why did it get so dark suddenly?” Isabella asked. “The sun is behind the mountain... wait! '''The sun is behind the mountain! '''Come on, Isabella, we have to climb to the top of this tree, now!” Phineas said and took Isabella’s hand again. “Come on!” Phineas and Isabella climbed the huge tree as fast as they could. It was very difficult, but they finally made it. “Oh no, Phin, look! The sun has almost passed the mountain!” Isabella said worried. “Then we got no time to lose. Quick, let’s find that key hole!” Phineas said and started to look after it. “I found it! I found it!” Isabella said very happy. “Oh, I get it now! The sun has to be behind the mountain, because if it wouldn’t be, this branch would’ve cast its shadow over the key hole, making it almost impossible to find! Now, when everything is in the shadow, it’s easy to spot!” Phineas explained. “Now, in with the key!” Phineas put in the key and turned it around. A Click! sound could be heard, and suddenly, they saw that a door opened that led into the tree. “Woah!” Isabella said. “Impressive!” “Shall we...?” Phineas said and pointed at the door. “I’m going first!” Isabella said and opened the door. “B-be careful!” Phineas said worried. “It’s okay, Phin...” Isabella said but suddenly, she vanished. “ISABELLA?!” Phineas said chocked. Phineas ran through the door, and vanished too. Chapter 3 ﻿Phineas suddenly fell on a street. “Where am I?” Phineas thought. Phineas was lying on a street with grey buildings along it. The sky was almost as grey as the street and the buildings. “I get it... the door most is like a time machine!” Phineas said. He saw a newspaper on the ground. “Danville News – October 13th, 2015” Phineas read aloud. Suddenly, Phineas heard someone walking toward him. “Isabella?” Phineas said. “So that’s the girls name!” a cold voice said. “W-who are you...?” Phineas said nervously. The man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and wore a black coat, black shirt and black shoes. His eyes were black and his hair was black. “Don’t you worry, boy. I’m just The Dictator of Danville.” the man laughed. “The Dictator...?” Phineas thought and suddenly he remembered: This man was the one who was going to kill him on the night of June 14th! “How could you turn Danville into ''this?” Phineas asked angry to his future murderer. “It was simple, dear boy. I promised that if I would be selected as the Mayor, then I would fix all the problems that Danville has. And you know what? I never did, in fact, I did them even worse! Isn’t it easy to trick people when you promise a land of honey?” the Dictator laughed. “Where’s Isabella?” Phineas asked angrily, not answering the Dictator. “Hmm?” the Dictator said. “You know, the cute girl I mentioned earlier? Where is she?” Phineas said, now even more angrily. “She’s right behind me” the Dictator said and pushed Isabella forwards. “Isabella!” Phineas said relieved. “Phineas! You think I’m cute!” Isabella said happily. “Of cou-“ Phineas started but the Dictator started to laugh. “''Bwa ha ha ha ha! Please don’t start anything, because you won’t see this girl ever again! No one will! Don’t you understand, boy?” the Dictator said. “No! You can’t do that!” Phineas said. “Too late!” the Dictator said. He kicked Phineas so he fell on the ground again. “PHINEAS!” Isabella screamed worried. The Dictator ran away with Isabella, leaving Phineas on the street. Chapter 4 “...hello?” Phineas suddenly woke up. The first thing he saw was an old man’s face. “WAAH!” Phineas screamed and rose up. “Where am I?!” “On the street... which reminds me, ''why ''are you lying on the street?” the man asked. “I don’t have time to explain. Quick, tell me where the Dictator has his headquarters!” Phineas asked. “It’s just down the road. See that building?” the old man said and pointed at a huge grey building. “Thanks a lot, old timey!” Phineas said and ran to the building. “Hmph! ‘Old Timey’?” the old man said grumpy to himself. “I hope I’m not too late!” Phineas thought to himself as he ran to the building. ''Meanwhile, at the basement on the building... '' Isabella is hanging from a rope above some lava. The Dictator is standing on a platform and talked to Isabella.“You have two choices, girl! '''One: Obey me and you will live'. Two: I’ll cut that rope and you know what happens after that!” the Dictator said. “I would'' never'' obey you!” Isabella said and spitted on the Dictator. “ARGH! Foolish girl!” the Dictator said very annoyed. “Says the fool itself!” “Who’s there?” the Dictator asked and turned around. “PHINEAS!” Isabella screamed happily. “Leave her alone, or you’ll deal with me!” Phineas said and jumped down on the platform where the Dictator was standing. “Make me!” the Dictator said. The Dictator tried to kick Phineas again. Phineas dodged him and punched him right on his face. The Dictator punched Phineas back. “You have to give up!” the Dictator said. “Never!” Phineas screamed back. “Oh, really?” “Really!” Phineas answered angrily. “Even if something would happen to her?” the Dictator said and laughed. “PHINEAS, HELP!” Isabella screamed. “THE ROPE IS BREAKING!” “IZZY! Hang on, I’ll save you!” Phineas screamed to Isabella. “Too late!” the voice said. He took a knife and threw it on the rope. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Isabella screamed as she fell to her doom. “ISABELLA!” Phineas screamed and ran to the edge of the platform. Then he remembered: This was exactly what he dreamed about the day before – Isabella falling to a lava pit. Phineas started to cry and thought “If I just would’ve remembered before, I could save her before she fell...” “PHINEAS!!” “Huh?” Phineas looked down the edge again, and he saw Isabella hanging on a pipe. “Don’t you try—“ the Dictator said but then Phineas got very mad. He pushed him over the edge so he fell on the lava. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” he screamed. Phineas saw how he disappeared in to the lava. That was the last time Phineas saw the Dictator. Phineas was saved; now nobody would kill him on the night of October 14th. But would Isabella die on the night of October 13th instead? “Hang on, Izzy!” Phineas screamed. “I’ll get some rope or something!” “It’s no use!” Isabella cried. Then Phineas did the bravest – or dumbest – thing he could do. He jumped down to Isabella. “Phineas, are you CRAZY?” Isabella screamed. “I did what I had to do. We’re gonna make this together!” Phineas said. Isabella smiled – this was the reason why she loved this boy. He would do anything for anybody, even if it meant that that was the last thing he was ever going to do. “Now, Isabella, listen to me. Slowly try to get to me, okay? But whatever you do, don’t lose your grip, alright?” Phineas said. “Okay, I’ll try!” Isabella said nervously. “No, you will do it, not just try!” Phineas said. Isabella slowly climbed to Phineas, just like he said. “Good job, Izzy! Now, let’s climb up using these pipes!” Phineas said. Phineas climbed up on the pipe they we’re holding on and helped Isabella up. They slowly climbed up on different pipes – some of them they had to jump to, some of them they had to use as ladders. Then they finally came up. They walked away from the Dictators building, and they hoped they never needed to return. “Phineas, I can’t believe you risked your life just to save me!” Isabella said when they started to walk to the Time-Door. “Why wouldn’t I? You risked your life for me. And that’s the reason why we are here, don’t you remember? I was going to be killed on the night of October 14th” Phineas said. “Then I guess we’re even.” Isabella said and smiled. “Oh, and Isabella?” “Yeah?” “Thanks... for everything. Thanks for being a great friend, for saving my life and for believing in me.” “You’re welcome, Phin. You’re welcome.” The End Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories